This invention pertains to the field of label holders, and in particular, to label holders for mounting on shelf channels or wire shelves.
The present invention is directed to label holders for mounting on channels of shelves of gondola shelf units, or other types of shelves. In particular, the invention is directed to an improved label holder which can be mounted upon shelf channels of various configurations and which can be opened simply by applying pressure to a lower portion of the label holder.
Gondola shelving units having arcuate, often integral shelf channels typically depending downwardly from an upper product-supporting surface of the shelf are widely used. The arcuate shelf channels were initially designed with the intention of inserting product information label directly onto or into the channels. However the need has arisen for the individual label holders to be mounted upon the shelves, and in particular onto the shelf channels.
The present invention provides an improved form of label holder mountable on such shelves. The label holder is typically extruded from resilient plastic material and comprises a clear front panel and a back panel joined along a common bottom edge, which form a pocket for holding an information label.
A shelf channel clip extends downwardly from the back panel underneath a lower flange of the shelf channel and contacts a rear surface of the shelf channel, thereby partially encircling the lower portion of the shelf channel. A lower flange-engaging portion of the shelf channel clip includes a shelf channel lower flange-engaging projection, preferably in the form of an integral rib, which projects rearwardly from a rear surface of the lower flange-engaging portion. The projection contacts an upper surface of the lower flange and is sized and shaped to limit the downward movement of the label holder with respect to the shelf channel when the label holder is mounted thereon.
Extending rearwardly from a bottom end portion of the lower flange-engaging portion is a shelf channel rear surface-engaging portion, which contacts the rear surface of the shelf channel at a point between the upper and lower flanges. The shelf channel rear surface-engaging portion includes a forwardly-facing C-shaped portion which has an opening that faces the rear surface of the shelf channel. A guide flange extends rearwardly from an upper end portion of the C-shaped portion, and forms a converging entry gap with the lower flange-engaging portion to assist in the mounting of the label holder onto the shelf channel.
To mount the label holder on the shelf channel, the shelf channel clip is placed over the bottom of shelf channel, the top of the back panel is directed toward a lower surface of the upper flange of the shelf channel, and the label holder is xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d or urged onto the shelf channel. During mounting, the shelf channel clip resiliently expands around the bottom of the shelf channel (and lower flange thereof), which is clamped between the C-shaped portion and the lower flange-engaging portion. Thus, the label holder, and in particular, the shelf channel clip thereof, adjusts to shelf channels of various configurations, shapes and sizes.
As the label holder is urged further onto the shelf channel, the projection of the lower flange-engaging portion rides over the lower flange of the shelf channel and rests on the lower flange, in contact with the upper surface thereof. When in the fully mounted position, the top of the back panel contacts and rests against the lower surface of the upper flange and/or a intermediate portion of the shelf channel.
The front panel can be urged open by directing downward and/or rearward pressure (e.g., with a finger) on the bottom of the label holder. This facilitates the insertion and replacement of label within the pocket formed by the front and back panels.
Thus, the label holder of the present invention provides an improved means for mounting and replacing information labels on shelving units having shelf channels and on wire shelves which have no means of labeling. The label holder accommodates shelf channels of various configurations and can be opened simply by applying pressure to a bottom portion of the label holder.